Gabriel and the Big One
"Gabriel and the Big One" is the first episode of the American animated television series Gabriel Garza. It first aired on March 16, 1991 on Gingo, and was written by series creator Geo G. and directed by Steve Samono. Summary While in Sinking Spring, Gabriel hears the news that someone moved into town. He goes to check, and sees an abandoned house that is pretty dark. He goes inside and sees Vio, and they eventually start a conflict. Plot The episode starts with Gabriel and his brothers watching TV, A silhouette is seen outside trying to explode Gabriel's dad, Marvin Garza's shed. Gabriel suddenly hears a sound and questions it, Roge says that it's just a sound from the TV but Gabriel says that he's watched the whole entire show and he's never heard that sound. Cole says that Gabriel is right, and that they should go outside. They find Marvin's shed burning. Gabriel becomes very surprised, and says that somebody must of burned his shed. Marvin then comes out, and he's angry to see that his shed is burning, Leno tells Marvin that it could of been a weirdo but he doesn't believe Leno. Cole notices the silhouette from earlier running away with some wood from the shed, and says that the silhouette has been stealing wood from the shed. They all go back inside and watch the news, Anchorman #1 reports about Victorious Evilism or as his nickname Vio has moved to Sinking Spring. Anchorman #2 says that Vio blew up Marvin's shed and that Vio bought Hypnotize Spray and sprayed it on his armpits because the Hypnotize Spray lasts 24 hours per day. The station announcer then goes back to the regular scheduled programming. Gabriel switches off the TV and all of the Garza brothers gasp Vio! Gabriel then goes to talk to his friend Jan Soto. Jan says that he heard about the explosion in Marvin's shed, and points to the shed while saying to Jan Soto that it was over there. Jan asks if they can go to the park, and Gabriel says back to Jan Soto that it would be yes if they come back before 7 o'clock. Later Gabriel and his brothers go to the park with Jan Soto. Jan says that he's gonna give Gabriel his Nitroman figure, but Gabriel is distracted by a house in the distance. Jan tells Gabriel again, and says that he already has one. Jan questions why he didn't say that to him, and Gabriel answers saying that he sees a house in the distance. Cole says that who would build a house on park land, and Jan replies saying that he doesn't know. Gabriel thinks that they should go inside. Jan agree's with him, and hopes they keep the door unlocked because it's common in their city. Roge becomes confused for a half minute, and Gabriel says for them to come on with them. He then says that he's probably with them. The gang goes to the house to see if it's unlocked, and luckily; it is. The brothers chant "Yay!" and walk inside. They realize that the lights are automatically switched on, and the silouhette is revealed to be Vio. Vio welcomes them in a sarcastic tone. Vio then says that he planned it all and become a villain and take over the Sinking Spring metro. Gabriel says that he is a terrible man, and Vio laughs evilly. Jan does a "grrr", and he says that they're leaving. Gabriel says that he's right. After, they walk out and Vio says to himself that he's going to be back tomorrow and will take revenge using hypnotize spray. And then, Cole walks back in and punches Vio in a slapstick style. He then says "oops", and says that he forgot his shoe. He grabs his shoe back and leaves, with Vio saying ouch and falling over. The episode then fades to black for a commercial break. It fades back to the Garza house with the Garza brothers. Gabriel wakes up and says good morning. The brothers reply with the same greeting, and Gabriel asks if they're ready for school. They all reply with yes, and Gabriel thinks that's good. The brothers get out of their bed to brush their teeth but Leno wants to go first. He teases them and Roge says for him to go out of the bathroom. Gabriel says that he wanted to go first, and Leno lets him. In the kitchen, we see Gabriel's mom Christine making breakfast for the boys; A few minutes later Gabriel, Roge, Leno, and Cole enter the kitchen. Christine says good morning to them, and the boys say good morning to her too. She serves the brothers pancakes and they eat them in time. Gabriel says that it tasted good, and Roge agrees. He see's the bus and reminds the brothers. They go inside the bus and it quickly rides away. The next scene shows Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, and Jan at Sinking Spring Elementary School. Jan greets them, and says that they're in home room on time for the first time Gabriel says that's right. He says he woke up early because he doesn't wanna miss school, but he's interrupted by Leno saying him too. Gabriel replies saying that he's talking right now. Roge says that he shouldn't of done that, and Leno apologizes. A silhouette appears, and takes away Leno's books. Roge gasps, and says did they see that in shock. Work in Progress! Production Coming soon! Reception This episode had very good reception, with critics calling it "a fun show to watch, with decent animation". Category:Gabriel Garza episodes Category:Gabriel and the Big One Category:1991 Category:Gabriel Garza (season 1)